The Shadow
by Raphdonmikeyleo
Summary: Tempest Shadow, a dedicated S.W.A.T Officer of Canterlot City Police Department (Or CCPD for short) finds out that nine Pony-teen hybrids are living in Canterlot City, and it is her mission to take them down and arrest them for property damage and murder. Applejack and Sunset know what Tempest is doing, and together with their friends, vow to protect their City, and their future.


p id="h.2mlliei4rnh" class="title" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0pt 0px 3pt; margin: 0px; font-size: 26pt; line-height: 1.15; break-after: avoid; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"The Shadow/span/p  
p id="h.1wecw49cz4tr" class="subtitle" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0pt 0px 16pt; margin: 0px; color: #666666; font-size: 15pt; line-height: 1.15; break-after: avoid; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="color: #000000; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Summary: Tempest Shadow, a dedicated S.W.A.T Officer of Canterlot City Police Department (Or CCPD for short) finds out that nine Pony-teen hybrids are living in Canterlot City, and it is her mission to take them down and arrest them for property damage and murder. Applejack and Sunset know what Tempest is doing, and together with their friends, vow to protect their City, and their future./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Story:/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Prologue:/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Applejack stared at her bedroom wall, lost in thought. What had she done to deserve this? The pain and torture of losing her first friend? The first friend who respected her in ways her friends didn't? The friend who was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on after the death of her parents?/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Tempest was only using you!" shouted a voice in her mind. Applejack grimaced as she began to cry. "She was pretending to be your friend because she felt sorry for you!"/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Applejack didn't reply. She, instead, stood up from her bed and walked towards the wall opposite. Her hands balled into fists as she came closer to the wall. Pressing a hand to her geode, Applejack slammed her fist through the oak wall, a large hole formed and splinters of wood fell from the gaping hole in the wall. Applejack pulled her hand out of the whole before slamming it into the wood once more as memories flooded into her mind./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"[i]9 year old Applejack cautiously walked through the corridors of Canterlot Elementary School. She looked left and right at the classroom doors as she tried to find her own form room. Her hands tightly gripped the fabric of her rucksack as she slowly walked past the lockers. She suddenly bumped into an older student, and collapsed to the floor in shock./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Oh, sorry." The strange student apologized as she held out a hand for Applejack to take. The younger girl nervously took the offered hand and the strange girl pulled her up. "You look like you're lost. Want me to help you?" The student asked./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Erm... Okay." Applejack sheepishly replied. "I'm trying to get to my form room, I've never been great with directions."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Oh, okay. What's the number of your classroom?" The student asked./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Room 39B." Applejack replied, looking at her schedule. The student nodded and the two began walking. "I'm Applejack by the way, but you can call me AJ."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Nice to meet you, AJ. I'm Fizzlepop Berrytwist, but you can call me Tempest Shadow, or just Tempest." The student, Tempest, replied. After a while, the two arrived at Applejack's form room. Applejack smiled at Tempest and slowly turned the doorknob. "I'll come getcha after, alright?" Tempest smiled./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Okay, I'll see you then, Tempest." Applejack smiled back and entered the classroom.[/i]/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Was it true, was she faking being my friend, being nice to me?" Applejack asked herself as she carefully picked out a few splinters in her hand using a pair of tweezers. "Was she really trying to upstage me, just to get popular?" She sighed and walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and made a mental note to find some wood and nails to fix the holes in the wood before lying down and slowly falling asleep./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"[hr]/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"The next morning, Applejack woke up and quickly got dressed in her usual clothes, a pair of faded denim jeans and a short sleeve green and white t-shirt with a red apple on the centre. She slipped her boots on and flipped her hat onto her head before leaving her room. She walked downstairs and was greeted by the smell of pancakes. But they weren't just pancakes, they were Applejack's favourite; Apple pancakes./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Granny Smith placed a small plate of pancakes in front of her before taking the seat opposite. "Morning, youngin'." Granny Smith greeted. Applejack didn't respond, but instead stood up from the table and left the room, stopping short of the front door to grab her rucksack and sling it over her shoulder as she left./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"The walk to Canterlot High was a long and boring one. The truck was being repaired so it would be no use calling Mac to pick her up. A few of her friends lived on the suburban side of the town, so Applejack decided to take a detour and walk to Sunset's apartment, a few blocks away from Sweet Apple Acres./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"[hr]/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"She arrived around half an hour later and gingerly knocked on Sunset's apartment door. Sunset opened the door a few minutes later, almost throwing herself on top of Applejack. "Morning!" Sunset greeted with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry for nearly crashing into you, AJ, I only just figured out what the time was."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Applejack nodded as she watched Sunset lock the door and pick up her satchel. "To my bike, my dear friend!" Sunset exclaimed as the two began descending the stairs. Sunset usually parked her motorbike outside the apartment building and kept it hidden in the shadows incase anyone was stupid enough to take it to sell it. It was an old, rusty motorbike, but Sunset still used it, even though it looked like it would collapse on her at any moment./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Sunset and AJ walked over to Sunset's bike. Sunset pulled out two helmets and handed one to Applejack, who took it nervously and took off her Stetson, safely putting it in her rucksack before putting the helmet on. She and Sunset stepped onto Sunset's bike and sped off to CHS. They arrived half an hour later and Sunset safely locked it up at the bike rack./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"They walked to the front of the school to see Twilight, Fire Blaze, Alopex, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Pinkie standing in front of the statue, waiting for them. "Morning everyone!" Sunset greeted as they walked over./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Hi AJ, hi Sunset!" Pinkie yelled as she materialised beside Applejack, who yelped in alarm and backed off a little./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""AJ? You alright?" Sunset asked. Applejack nervously nodded, tightly gripping her rucksack strap. The others shared a concerned glances with each other before the group headed inside the campus./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Chapter 1- Tempest/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Tempest Shadow, a dedicated S.W.A.T officer, sat at her desk in her office, scanning through files on seven particular girls. She picked little details such as where they lived, what their names are, where they go to school... Ect. One particular not caught her eye. On one of the girls' files, Tempest read the note attached:/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"[b] Applejack 'Jacqueline Hamato' Apple/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Close Family:/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Darren-Jackson/DJ (adopted brother- missing)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Big Macintosh (adopted brother)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Apple Bloom (adopted sister)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Granny Smith (adopted grandmother)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Bright Macintosh (adopted father- deceased)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Pear Butter (adopted mother- deceased)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Grand Pear (adopted grandfather (Pear Butter's father))/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Hamato Yoshi (biological father- deceased)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Teng Shen (biological mother- deceased)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Hamato Miwa (biological sister)[/b]/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Tempest was shocked. Multiple deaths and one missing person; two lots of parents and an adopted brother. She shook her head and carried on reading./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"[b]Darren-Jackson:/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"DJ is Applejack's adopted older brother, and the oldest of the Apple siblings, Applejack's adopted family. He had disappeared a few months after the death of Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter, Applejack's adoptive parents.. Not much is known about him or if he is still alive. After disappearing from Sweet Apple Acres as a young teenager, DJ, now 19 years of age, had turned up at the farmhouse, on the outskirts of Canterlot City. The first sighting of him was during the night when he attacked Applejack and put her in a coma. All are to be cautious around this man, who is hell-bent on revenge on Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack.[/b]/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Tempest flicked down the file and found a note on Applejack's biological family. /span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"[b] Hamato Yoshi:/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play; font-weight: bold;"Hamato Yoshi is Applejack's biological father. He, like his daughters, live in New York City. Yoshi also has an adopted brother, Oroku Saki. Saki had known Yoshi since they were young and living in Japan. But after the fall of Saki's family, the Foot Clan, Yoshi's father took him in and raised him to believe that Yoshi was his brother. But as a teen, Saki had discovered his origins and left the Hamato Clan to rebuild the Foot Clan. A few years later, the two began fighting over Shen and eventually, Yoshi married her and they had two daughters, Jacqueline and Miwa. Jacqueline was born first, so was destined to become the new leader of the Hamato Clan when Yoshi passed away. Miwa, Jacqueline's younger sister, had a strong jealousy towards her sister. One night, a fire started and the house burnt down. Yoshi managed to save his infant daughters, but /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play; font-weight: bold;"Shen/spanspan style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;" didn't escape in time. While he wasn't looking, Saki walked up behind him and sneakily took Miwa, as revenge on Yoshi. When Jacqueline turned nine years old, Yoshi had found out that Saki, now known as the Shredder, is living in New York and had rebuilt the Foot Clan. Knowing how dangerous the Shredder is, Yoshi tells his daughter to leave New York. He also tells her that a few friends of his live in Canterlot City, and that she will be safe there until she was old enough to join the fight.[/b]/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Tempest sighed. She then scanned the other files on the group./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Hmm. I could use this to my advantage." Tempest said to herself before standing up and walking to the door of her office. "Time for me to see an old friend of mine..."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Chapter 2- Confrontation/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Back in Canterlot High/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Chapter 3- New York City/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;"Meanwhile in New York, Leo and his brothers were at Aprils farmhouse. Leo sat on the porch swing, lost in thought. "Oh, AJ. I hope you're on your way with the others." He said to himself. Donnie walked over with a drink in his hand and an ice pack on his head. /span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Leo?" he asked, looking over at his older brother. "Kurtsman called. He said the guys are in the clear and heading here now. AJ's driving cause she knows the way here."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Don," Leo warned, standing up and looking at his brother. "You should be in bed, bro."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Play;""Don't give me that, Leonardo." Donnie snarled. "I'm fine!"/span/p 


End file.
